Every day of eternity
by CyrkNocy
Summary: One-shot napisany na prośbę koleżanki. Motyw yaoi, czyli jak to Kakuzu zachowuje się po stracie Tatsu.


**"[...] każdego dnia wieczności"****  
><strong>Mężczyzna otarł twarz wierzchem dłoni, jakby próbując pozbyć się w ten sposób niechcianych łez. Z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w mokry rękaw. Przecież nigdy nie płakał, nie okazywał uczuć, był zimny jak głaz!  
>Zimny…<br>To jedno słowo przywróciło wspomnienia. Pełne bólu i rozczarowania. Gdyby mógł, pewnie nigdy by do tego nie dopuścił, ale teraz… Teraz było już za późno, a on pozostał sam, ze złamanym sercem.  
><em>Ze złamanymi pięcioma sercami<em>, podszeptywał mu nieznośny głos w jego głowie. Nie chciał go słuchać, ale nie mógł się od niego uwolnić. Jenak to, co chciał mu przekazać, było prawdziwe. Miał pięć serc. Pięć żywych serc, każde z nich kochało Tatsu tak samo.  
>Każda komórka jego ciała, każda nić, która łączyła poszczególne organy ze sobą, całym sobą odczuwał brak swojego towarzysza. Swojego kochanka i… przyjaciela? Nie był pewien, kim tak naprawdę był dla swojego partnera, on jednak był dla niego wszystkim. Jedyna osoba, której opowiedział o sobie, której zaufał na tyle, aby pozwolić do siebie dotrzeć. Czuł, że już zawsze będą razem.<br>To prawda, zachowywał się inaczej, nawet Tatsu zwracał mu czasem uwagę, że zaczyna mięknąć. Żaden z nich nie narzekał, cieszyli się po prostu swoim towarzystwem. Może to i głupio brzmi.  
>Jak dwaj kryminaliści mogą cieszyć się życiem, prawda? Oni jednak… Tego nie dało się opisać, tego nie dało się wytłumaczyć. Wyruszali na każdą misję bez sprzeciwu, byleby tylko pozostać poza organizacją, tylko we dwoje.<br>Byli jak dobrze naoliwiona maszyna, żaden z nich nie potrafił istnieć bez drugiego. Przez te lata nauczyli się współpracy, a także szacunku do siebie nawzajem.  
>To oczywiście nie tak, że ich życie od razu stało się bajkowe, że w ogóle przypominało bajkę. Byli przecież mordercami, na miłość boską! Siebie nawzajem mieli ochotę zabić po kilkanaście razy dziennie, zwłaszcza Kakuzu. To w końcu on był tym 'nerwowym' w ich związku. Tatsu nigdy nie podnosił głosu i tym właśnie najbardziej irytował swojego partnera. <em>Gdyby był konkurs na najbardziej irytującego i wkurzającego faceta, z pewnością byś wygrał.<em> – mawiał czasami, na co Tatsu tylko parskał śmiechem i wracał do tego, co robił chwile wcześniej, czyli do dręczenia go. Nie było dnia, żeby się nie kłócili.  
>Ale również nie było dnia, żeby te kłótnie kończyli w inny sposób… Zawsze, czy tego chcieli, czy nie, ich sprzeczki, mniejsze czy większe kończyły się w łóżku. Albo na podłodze, na trawie, na stole… W zależności od tego, gdzie się akurat znajdowali.<br>To pewnie też nie jest normalne, prawda?  
>Możliwe, że macie rację, ale ich związek własnie taki był. Irracjonalny, niemożliwy… A jednak ta dwójka się w nim odnalazła, nadając temu słowu zupełnie nowy wymiar, zupełnie nowe znaczenie.<br>A potem wszystko się skończyło.  
>Wystarczył jeden błąd, jedna nieprzemyślana decyzja, a ich życie razem się skończyło.<br>Zupełnie jakby w ogóle go nie było…  
><em>Dlaczego ten idiota musiał sam wyruszyć na misję?<em> – wszystko w nim krzyczało i za nic nie chciało się uspokoić.  
><em>Żeby cię chronić<em>, ponownie podszepnął mu głos w głowie. Tak, to dlatego. Gdyby nie to, że ich następnym celem był ktoś z przeszłości Kakuzu, który, umówmy się, nie pałał do tego ostatniego zbytnią sympatią, nic by się nie stało. A tak Tatsu nie chciał mu na to pozwolić, jakby przeczuwał, że z tego starcia jego partner nie wyszedłby zwycięsko. Że nie przeżyłby go w ogóle.  
>Tak więc, podając nic nie podejrzewającemu mężczyźnie środek nasenny, sam wyruszył na tę beznadziejną misję. Gdy Kakuzu się ocknął, było już za późno. Na nic się zdał jego pośpiech, to, iż starał się dotrzeć na miejsce zdarzenia jak najszybciej.<br>Ich cel nie żył, ale cena, jaką musiał za to zapłacić, była zbyt wielka. Oddałby wszystkie pieniądze jakie w tej chwili posiadał, oddawałby je przez kolejne pięćdziesiąt lat, byleby tylko mogło mu to przywrócić tego, którego stracił. Do teraz ma w pamięci jego jak zawsze spokojną twarz, gdy załamany padł na kolana obok zmasakrowanego ciała kochanka. Na jego twarzy pojawił się tak dobrze znany Kakuzu uśmiech, a usta poruszyły się, aby konający mężczyzna mógł wypowiedzieć ostatnie słowa. Jeszcze długo po tym trzymał jego ciało w ramionach, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że zaczął padać deszcz, a on kompletnie przemókł. Jeszcze długo siedział bez ruchu, rozpamiętując wszystkie spędzone razem chwile. Kiedy w końcu oprzytomniał, był cały zdrętwiały, jednak nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Pochował swojego towarzysza, wbijając w ziemię nad jego grobem podłużną deskę, na której kunai'em wyrył jego imię, datę śmierci oraz ostatnie wypowiedziane słowa. Pozostał jeszcze chwilę w tym miejscu, po czym jakby z ociąganiem ruszył w powrotną drogę, zabierając ze sobą to, co zostało z ich celu.

Z tych nieprzyjemnych rozmyślań wyrwał Kakuzu świergot ptaków. Niechętnie podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła. Minęło już 10 lat, a on nadal nie mógł zapomnieć. Przez ten czas miał już kilkunastu nowych partnerów, jednak każdego z nich zabił po kilku miesiącach. Wyjątkiem był ten ostatni młokos, Kaoro, który 'przetrwał' całe pół roku. teraz znowu czekała go rozmowa z Peinem na temat jego karygodnego braku odpowiedzialności, bo przecież: "nukenini nie rosną tak po prostu na drzewach". Nie obchodziło go to jednak. Żył tak jak chciał i nikt nie miał prawa się wtrącać.  
>- To dobre miejsce. – szepnął, ostatni raz spoglądając na grób jedynej osoby, która budziła w jego sercach coś więcej niż litość i pogardę. – Niedługo znów cię odwiedzę, Tatsu. – dodał, po czym ruszył powolnym krokiem w dół zbocza, zostawiając za sobą wszystko, łącznie z grobem towarzysza. Na, lekko już spróchniałej desce widoczne było imię Tatsu, jednak data śmierci trochę się zamazała. Pod spodem, pięknie wyrzeźbione, widniały słowa<br>**Kocham Cię**  
>A jeszcze niżej, najwidoczniej dopisane niedawno:<br>_każdego dnia wieczności_


End file.
